


The Butterfly's Gone

by Liana_DS



Category: A Pink (Band), 重返20歲 (2014) 真人同人 | Back to 20s (2014) RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pregnancy, Romance, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chorong sedang mencari kupu-kupu.</p><p>#hbdChorong </p><p>--OTP SELF COLLECTION #2: CHOHAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Ide diambil dari skenario di http://overdosed-for-exo.tumblr.com. Segala dalam fiksi ini tidak berkaitan dengan kehidupan nyata para tokohnya. Tidak ditarik keuntungan komersial.

Chorong sedang mencari kupu-kupu. Bukan kupu-kupu biasa yang terbang di antara bebungaan, melainkan mereka yang dulu mengepakkan sayap di dasar perutnya karena cinta.

Beberapa orang percaya kupu-kupu yang Chorong cari telah mati di hari ia mengikat janji setia dengan Lu Han, mantan kekasihnya ( _mantan_ , tentu saja, sebab setelahnya pria itu menjadi suami Chorong). Pernikahan, meski merupakan upacara sakral pembuka jalan menuju kehidupan baru, kerap dikambinghitamkan atas hilangnya romantisme pasangan dan Chorong mulai merasa itu benar. Semula Chorong menyalahkan Lu Han yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai koordinator dosen jurusan, sampai-sampai tak ada waktu buat keluarga. Dalam perdebatan yang beberapa kali memanas, Lu Han balik menyalahkan Chorong, menyebut-nyebut sikap manjanya yang tak kenal toleransi ‘padahal pekerjaan ini merupakan kunci keberlangsungan keluarga kita, mana mungkin kutinggal untuk memenuhi maumu terus?’ Si kupu-kupu mati suri saat mereka saling melempar bola panas amarah dan baru bisa bergerak lagi usai suasana mendingin, tanpa maaf, tanpa dekap, tanpa kecup sayang. Seolah tiba-tiba, mereka tertawa bersama atas satu lelucon di tayangan televisi, atau salah seorang dari mereka menginisiasi makan malam di restoran dan dengan rela melubangi kantong sendiri untuk membayar dua porsi, atau yang lain. Tidak pernah terlalu romantis. Kupu-kupu itu cuma mengepak sekali-dua kali sebelum tidur kembali.

Lucu bagaimana Chorong merindukan sensasi geli yang umumnya dirasakan para remaja itu kendati dulu tidak sedikit pun menghendakinya.

_Oh, aku hanya sedang konyol. Hormonal. Sebentar juga selesai._

Pada satu titik, alasan ini tidak lagi mampu menanggulangi kebutuhan mendesak Chorong akan sentuhan menggetarkan Lu Han di permukaan kulit maupun jiwanya. Memalukan, Chorong pikir. Sudah bukan masanya lagi mendamba sesuatu sekekanakan itu. Cinta mereka masih menyalakan perapian rumah, kok, meski wujudnya lain: tagihan bulanan yang dilunasi tepat waktu, jatah makan tiga kali sehari dengan menu seimbang, rumah yang senantiasa bersih cemerlang...

...tetapi, uh, menyebalkan: Chorong ingin _pacaran_ lagi. Berpegangan tangan. Diciumi. Didekap dari belakang. Dipanggil ‘Sayang’. Hormon? Peduli amat, ia ingin _Lu Han_ sekarang juga!

Berniat jadi agresif, Chorong membuka pintu kamar, menyusul Lu Han yang sedang bekerja di ruang tamu. Ia bertekad akan menghujani Lu Han dengan ciuman yang lebih panas dari api kompor gas barunya, menjelajahi Lu Han supaya modul analisis Fourier yang bikin cemburu itu terbengkalai, mengabaikan fakta sang suami akan didamprat bosnya, Profesor Lim, esok hari andai tugas itu tak tuntas.

Nyatanya, mendapati kantung tebal hasil begadang di bawah mata Lu Han (ha, dokumen bahan ajar itu beruntung betul ditemani Lu Han sampai larut, sementara Chorong terlelap sendiri di ranjang _king-size_ mereka yang dingin), intensi awal Chorong menguap. Wanita berpipi penuh itu malah pergi ke dapur, membuatkan cemilan malam serta secangkir kopi susu pendamping Lu Han bekerja.

 _‘Kan_ sialan.

Lihatlah. Harapan Chorong akan malam sarat gairah lesap sudah. Lu Han mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, fokusnya masih ke dokumen yang harus disunting selagi menghirup kopi. Chorong kesal... tetapi tangannya—yang kini mengurut bahu kaku Lu Han—memang kelewat baik. Hmph.

Tak banyak kata ditukar antara Chorong dan Lu Han hingga pegangan mahasiswa semester lima susunan Lu Han selesai dicetak. Pria itu tampak lega sekali modulnya jadi sesuai tenggat (dan Chorong ikut senang walau kepakan kupu-kupu yang ia nanti tak terasa). Ia izin ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan buang air—ritual sebelum tidur—maka Chorong naik duluan ke kasur, kelelahan. Huh, mestinya dia tidak ikut-ikutan begadang bareng Lu Han. Tenaganya benar-benar mudah terkuras, apalagi malam hari.

“Cho.”

Ah. Saking asyiknya menggerutu, Chorong tidak sadar Lu Han sudah keluar dari kamar mandi—dan ya Tuhan, telapak tangan pria itu mendarat halus di perut Chorong.

“Kok belum tidur, tumben?” Suara selembut _bed cover_ bermutu tinggi yang kemarin ditawarkan _sales_ keliling itu menyapa pendengaran Chorong, memerahkan pipinya.

Jual mahal, Chorong merespon pendek. “Tidak bisa tidur.”

“Terganggu bunyi _keyboard_ laptopku, ya? Maaf, Sayang.”

_Sudah, Han. Stop._

“Capek, ya? Tidurlah. Aku akan tetap mengusap perutmu seperti ini sampai kamu _ngantuk_.”

_Tidak usah._

“Hari yang berat, bukan? Buatmu, buat kita, tetapi kamu tetap terjaga bersamaku. Terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa menakjubkan dirimu sebelum sekarang, sangat kusesalkan.”

Tepat saat kalimat Lu Han mencapai akhirnya, sesuatu menendang Chorong dari dalam. Mulanya Chorong menduga itu adalah degup jantungnya yang makin tak santai akibat rayuan Lu Han. Tebakannya keliru.

“Sebentar.” Lu Han mengusap lagi perut bawah Chorong dan tendangan itu kembali. Baru Chorong paham apa itu sebenarnya. Manik bulat Chorong secepatnya menemukan iris hitam Lu Han di tengah pekatnya kegelapan kamar.

“ _Dia_ bergerak! Dia bergerak, Han!”

Masih tercengang, otak Lu Han agak lambat memproses kegembiraan mendadak istrinya, tetapi senyum yang ditunggu-tunggu Chorong tetap diulasnya beberapa detik kemudian, lama-kelamaan menjadi tawa kecil. Iseng Lu Han menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Chorong, menggelitik perempuan itu yang refleks mengecupnya girang di pipi.

“Tadi keren sekali!” Chorong spontan lupa dengan segala keluhnya sebelum ini. Lu Han mengangguk setuju, tangannya enggan meninggalkan perut Chorong biar _makhluk_ _di dalamnya_ malas bergerak lagi.

“Menumbuhkan kehidupan baru dalam tubuhmu dan menanggung segala konsekuensinya jauh lebih keren, Chorong- _ah_ , kau percaya?”

Jelas Chorong percaya. Ia bisa tenang sekarang karena kupu-kupu yang dicarinya ternyata tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Kupu-kupu itu justru bermetamorfosis menjadi raga manusia yang utuh dalam kandungannya.

**Author's Note:**

> ini masalah serius. ultimate biasku chen, aku hard shipper chen/luna, tapi KENAPA CHOHAN TERUS MENGGODAKU UNTUK NULIS FLUFF TENTANG MEREKA?!


End file.
